towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die erste Saga
Prolog Tahu rannte atemlos durch die verlassenen Straßen von Neos inter pares. "Ist hier irgendjemand noch Auu!" Tahu war über eine Matoraner Leiche gespolpert. Es waren dunkle Zeiten für die Toa. Glatorianer von Bara Magna waren über die Städte hergefallen und hatten alle Matoraner getötet. Tahu wasr auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Überlebenden. Die anderen Toa waren noch beschäftigt. Und zwar im Kampf mit den hinterhältigen Glatorianer. "Ich dachte immer ihr Glatorianer seid ehrenvolle Kämpfer" sagte Tahu als er merkte das sich hinter ihm etwas bewegte. "Das waren wir auch. Bis uns der Hunger von Bara Magna getrieben hat. Ihr lebt im Überfluss da dachten wir wir nehmen uns etwas von eurem Überfluss" murmelte die ausgehungerte Stimme von Gresh. Tahu drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. " Dachtest du wir leben in einem Überfluss an Matoranern!". Tahus Stimme wurde von Zorn überwältigt. "Selbst wenn du um Gnade winseln würdest würde ich dich töten!" Mit diesen Worten feuerte er einen Strahl blauen Feuers ab. Kapitel 1:Der Stärkere siegt Gresh wich mit einem geschickten Sprung aus und schleúderte ein kleines Messer auf ihn. Tahu schmolz dieses noch während dem Flug. Danach schoss Tahu noch einmal einen gewaltigen Strahl aus seinem Schwert. Gresh wollte ausweichen, war aber zu langsam. Völig verbrannt sank er zu Boden. Tahu packte ihn am Kragen und fragte:"Wo ist Vastus!!". "Hier" schrie Vastus der hinter Tahu aufgetaucht war. "Ich werde Gresh Waah!´"Vastus wurde in einen tödlichen Strudel kalten Feuers gezogen. Tahu erhöhte die Kraft des Feuers und Vastus verbrannte kurzerhand. Tahu sah das Häuflein Asche an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde die nächsten suchen und auch diese ausschalten." sagte er. *** " Ach wirklich?" Tuma lächelte. Tahu antwortete mit einem Feuerball. Tumas stählerne Rüstung hielt diesem Angriff leicht stand. "Meine Panzerung ist dreischichtig mit Adamant-Stahl-Mithril geschmiedet. Es ist mit Wasser abgeschreckt, ich denke nicht das irgendein Feuer diese Rüstung schädigen kann."" sagte Tuma und grinste höhnisch. "Ach jaaaah!! Das werden wir gleich sehen!!WAAAAH!! schrie Tahu und aus seiner schillernd roten Schwertspitze brach ein Feuer hervor wie man es noch nie gesehen hat. Tume hob seine Axt und schnitt geradewegs in das Feuer. Das Feuer spaltete sich und schoss mit geballter Kraft an Tuma vorbei. Tuma stützte sich auf die Axt mindestens zwei Meter hoch. "War das schon alles?"fragte Tuma höhnisch. Tahu trat der Schweiß unter seinem Helm ins Gesicht. "Ich habe keine Chance ihn zu verletzten. Ich muss einen Weg finden um zu fliehen." dachte sich Tahu. Tuma stürzte mit Gebrüll auf Tahu, der sofort versuchte zu fliehen. Tuma hieb mit der Axt auf den Boden , da Tahu bereits wegerannt war. Ein riesiger Spalt enstand an der Stelle an der Tuma auf den Boden hieb. Tahu rannte so schnell er konnte, aber Tuma war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. "Wie kann der mit so einer Rüstung so schnell laufen?" frgte sich Tahu. "Ich bin eben kräftiger als du, du Wurm. Hast wohl gedacht mit deinen Elementarkräften bist du mir überlegen. Falsch ich werde dich zerstören!" schrie Tuma der Tahu schon fast eingeholt hatte. Tahu bekam einen Geistesblitz. "Feuer, das ist es!"dachte sich Tahu erfreut. Aus seinen gepanzerten Füßen schossen Feuersträhle und plötzlich flog er Tuma auf und davon. Tuma blieb stehen. Schon fin er wirder an höhnisch zu lächeln. Denn vor Tahu stand nun Stronius und hieb ihm mit der schweren Eisenkeule auf den Kopf.Tahu krachte mit voller Wucht in den Boden. Sein vorher schöner roter Helm war jetzt voller Schrammen und Dellen. "Stronius lachte lauthals. *** Tuma schritt auf den zerbeulten Tahu zu und holte mit seiner Axt aus. Man hörte das Zischen der Luft als die Axt nach unten fuhr. Plötzlich hörte man ein Klirren und Lewa stand über Tahu. Er parierte den Hieb von Tuma mit seinen Katana. Tuma lachte und er erhöhte die Kraft des Hiebes. Lewas Gesicht war schmerz verzerrt vor Anstrengung und Schmerz den der Hieb von Tuma jede Sekunde durch seinen Köprper zucken ließ. Tuma sah aber nicht welche Schmerzen er dem immer weiterhinabsinkenden Lewa bereitete.Gali tauchte auf und hieb mit ihrer Klinge von hinten auf Tuma ein. Tuma erhöhte die Kraft weiter und ließ Lewa vor Schmerz und Anstrengung aufschreien. "Na Lewa was ist los. Ich spüre fast keinen Widerstand mehr. Mach es mir nicht so leicht. Ich uaaargh!!"schrie Tuma. Onua hatte ihn seinen Hammer spüren lassen. Tuma wirbelte mit seienr Axt. Onua wurde getroffen und ging zu Boden. Blut strömte aus einer tiefen Wunde. Gali stürmte zu Onua und stoppte die Blutung. Es machte einen gewaltigen Knall und Tuma wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Hunderte Felsen flogen auf Tuma zu, der aber jeden einzelnen zerschnitt. Pohatu war es der die Felsen schleuderte. Seine Pupillen hatten eine bedrohliche rote Farbe angenommen. Tuma schrie:"DU elendiges Biest dich werde ich töten. Er stieß einen Urschrei aus und stürzte sich auf Pohatu. Dieser hatte keine Chance und nach kurzer Zeit verstummten seine Kampfschreie. Tahu rappelte sich auf und feuerte auf Tuma. Stronius hatte seine Verblüffung endlich überwunden und wollte Tahu aufhalten. Doch da bekam er schon die Klingen des Lewa zu spüren. Während Lewa gegen Stronius kämpfte, erkannte Tahu das seine Attacke nichts ausmachte. "So Tuma dein Ende ist nah. Du sagtest das mein Feuer bei dir nichts ausrichten kann. Dann wart mal ab. Ich werds dir zeigen. Dich mach ich PLATT. STIRB!!" Tahu entfesselte nach diesen Worten eine Nova Blast der Tuma frontal traf. *** Neos inter pares war komplett zerstört. Tuma stand auf und sah die sieben Bewusstlosen, vielleicht auch Toten an und murmelte:"So schwach. meine Rüstung ist nicht mal beschädigt. Er holte aus und tötete Pohatu. Mit der bloßen Hand erschlug er Pohatu. ER packte seine Axt aus um das Blutbad schneller zu verrichten. Das Mädchen ist eine gute Beute. Er schritt auf die bewusstlose Gali zu. Die Axt zischte durch die Luft, direkt auf Galis Kopf zu. DOch da öffneten sich ihre Augen. Wasserstrahl hielt die Axt auf. Tuma kicherte:"Willst du mich jetzt ganz allein besiegen. Deine Rüstung ist zerbeult und leicht zu durchdrngen und meine ist in bester Ordnung.". "Ich werde dich nicht besiegen aber ich werde dich bekämpfen. Ich werde dich schwächen und die anderen werden dich dann töten.", sagte Gali. Sie schoss einen Hochdruck Wasserstrahl, der spurenlos an der Rüstung Tumas abprallte. Gali schoss Wasserbälle mit extrem hoher Dichte immer auf die selbe Stelle an Tumas Rüstung. "Tuma erkannte ihr vorhaben:"Das wird nicht klappen. Meine Rüstung ist in der Außenschicht am schwächsten und nichtmal der könnt ihr einen Kratzer zufügen. Vor Trauer über die Wahrheit dieser Worte flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Tuma konnte dies nicht sehen da sie ja ihren Helm trug. Flucht und Training Gali schrie:"Du wirst sterben. Raaaaargh!!". Ein Strahl schoss aus ihrer Klinge. Tuma lachte über die Schwäche des Strahls. Gali erhöhte die Kraft weiter bis zum Maximum. Tuma, der immer noch keinen Druck verspürte lachte noch lauter."weiter kannst du wohl nicht gehen, was?" Tuma lachte. Gali überschritt ihre Grenze dank ihrer Wut. Der Stein-König amüsierte sich prächtig. "Hör auf es reicht!"donnerte er als es ihm zu bunt wurde. Er packte seine Axt und hackte ihr eine Hand ab. Gali schrie vor Schmerzen. Sie ging zu Boden, Blut floss in Strömen aus der Öffnung. Der Schrei hatte die anderen aufgeweckt. Tahu war als erster wirder bei Kräften. Er packte Gali um die Hüfte und flogmithilfe seines Feuers weg. Zurück zur Burg. Die anderen bekämpftewn Tuma von allen Seiten und mit aller Macht. Mehr sah Tahu nicht mehr, da er so schnell war. 1 Monat später Gali trainierte im Trainingsraum der Burg. Während sie da so herumflog und Steinsäulen zerschmetterte flog Tahu in ein tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung. Er lag in seinem Bett schwer depressiv.Er war so seit Gali fast gestorben war. Damals hatte er so große Angst um sie, das er erkannte dass zwischen ihnen mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Gali dachte derweilen ähnliches. Aber sie war mutig genug und hatte vor es ihm am Abend wenn das Nachtmahl bei Kerzenschein stattfand zu sagen. Die Zeit des Nachtmahls war gekommen. Tahu war unheimlich aufgeregt. Aber das war er jedesmal wenn er wusste das er ihr gegenüberstehen musste. Es schmerzte ihn, so glaubte er zu wissen, das er Gali liebte, sie ihn aber nicht.Gali hatte ihr schönstes Kleid angezogen für den besonderen Augenblick, auf den sie schon so lange wartete. Als Tahu Gali sah blib ihm die Luft weg. SIe erstrahlte in einem goldenen Licht. Tahu war geblendet und der Mund stand ihm offen. Gali kicherte. Sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er bot Gali einen Platz genau neben sich an. Gali lächelte verlegen, während sie sich setzte. Sie war schon gewaltig aufgeregt. Tahu war hochrot am Kopf. Er war völlig verzaubert von Galis Lächeln. Das Essen wurde serviert. Tahu hatte dafür gesorgt das es Gansbraten auf Saltbett mit Baguettes gab, denn es war Galis Lieblingsessen. Sie aßen verlegen. Es wurde Rotwein, feinster Qualität aufgetragen. Tahu goss Gali einen Schluck ein. Sie trank verlegen bevor sie ansetzte. "Tahu ich", weiter kam sie nicht da Tahu im selben Moment noch sagte"Gali, ich liebe dich.". Danach rannte er weg. Gali rannte ihm hinterher. Er blieb stehen. "Ich wollte nur das du es weißt."flüsterte er. "Ich liebe dich auch." Gali flüsterte genauso wie Tahu eben zuvor. Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn hinzu. *** Tahu fror. Er fror ganz Fürchterlich. Der Meister hatte ihn in der Eiswüste ausgesetzt weil er sich über das lahme Training beklagte. Jetzt musste er sechs Monate allein in der Wildnis auskommen. Er hörte ein Knurren. Tief und bedrohlich von allen Seiten. Tahu holte sein Schwert raus. "Wer ist da?" fragte er zaghaft. Das Knurren wurde lauter. "Hallo?"Tahus Stimme versagte am Schluss. Schon wurde er von hinten angefallen. Tahu flog in den Schnee. Eiswölfe. Sie hatten ihn bereits umzingelt. Seine Rüstung konnten sie nicht durchdringen aber ihn schon. Drei der Wölfe sprangen ihn gleichzeitig an. Tahu wehrte sie durch eine geschickte Drehung ab. Einer der Wölfe hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Die anderen griffen ihn weiter an und obwohl seine Rüstung nagelneu aussah, hatter er schon einige blaue Flecken. Immer weiter drängten ihn die Wölfe Richtung Abgrund. Tahu stach immer wider zu doch es waren erst 3, von einem Dutzend tot. Tahu spürte das er an einer Klippe stand. Der Alpha Wolf der sich bisher im Hintergrung gehalten hatte trat jetzt nach vor und knurrte. Er war an den Schultern höher als Tahu mit Rüstung. Seine Krallen fuhren durch die Luft, fast zu schnell für Tahu. Es machte ein Klirren und schon war die Rüstung von Tahu durchdrungen. Sofort erschlug er den WOlf und wütete unter den anderen. Ein Jaulen nach dem anderen erstarb. Der Ritter stand im blutgetränkten Schnee und schnaufte. Langsam schleppte er sich zu seinem Unterschlupf. Eine ungemütliche Höhle. Mehr nicht für einen wohlhabenden Ritter. Er legte sich in das Feldbett das ihm zur Verfügung. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an sein warmes Himmelbett. Essen musste er sich in der Wüste selbst besorgen. das Wolfsfleisch würde für 2 Wochen reichen. Weiter konnte er nicht denken. Tahu schlief ein. *** Nach 2 Monaten hatte sich Tahu an die Verhältnisse gewöhnt. Dachte er zumindest. Denn dann kam der Schneesturm der ihm alles nahm. Es war eine stürmische Nacht von Temperaturen bis -50 grad. Tahu wärmte sich mit Feuer so gut es ging. Doch er war sich sicher das er diesen Abend Besuch von Wölfen Bären oder sonstigen Gestalten bekommen würde. Tahu behielt recht. Schon nach zehn Minuten wollte ihm ein wütender Bär seine Schlafstelle streitig machen. Der Ritter hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eine neue Technik erlernt. In seiner linken Hand formte er eine rote Kugel. Diese leuchtete strahlend hell. "Nimm das du Monster.". Er schleuderte die Kugel. Dort wo sie traf ging ein roter Lichtstrahl los dem eine Explosion folgte. " Es funktionier!"rief Tahu erfreut. Er schleuderte einen Ball nach dem anderen außerhalb seines Unterschlupf um weitere Eindringlinge fernzuhalten. Entdeckung Tahu streifte durch die Eiswüste. Seit neuestem gefiel ihm die Wüste. Es war voller Geheimnisse und mysteriös. Man wusste nie was nach der nächsten vereisten Kante wartete. Der Ritter war auf eine Schriftrolle gestoßen deren Text lautet wie folgt: Wer dies findet soll wissen das im dritten Mond eine Titanische Macht wartet. Um zum dritten Mond zu finden muss man durch die Kreuzung der Welten maschieren und den heiligen Weg nehmen. Sobald man am Ende ist soll amn daran denken das gutes in der Erde vergraben ist. Mit dem Guten kann man die ewig verriegelte öffnen und wenn man für würdig empfunden wird die titanische Machtsich einem eröffnen. Tahu war bereits auf den ersten Hinweis gestoßen. Ein Zeichen im Schnee das einer Welt gleicht. Er suchte nach dem Gegenstück. Tahu stand vor einem Tempel. Prachtvoll schien sein Antlitz längst vergangene Zeiten wieder zu spiegeln. Verschnörkelte Säulen, Stattliche Größe und eine Statue am Eingang ließen ihn mysteriös erscheinen. Die Statue hatte einen Hauch Magie, wohl weil sie einen Wächter aus vergangenen Tagen darstelllen solte. In einer starken Panzerug und mit einem Speer bewaffnet sah er aus wie neu. Der Eisige Stein glänzte im Sonnelicht und ließ die Statue in einem Licht erstrahlen wie amn es noch nie gesehen hatte. Als ob Die Statue das Zentrum des Universums sei. Tahu fühlte sich zu der Statue hingezogen und gleichzeitig warnte ihn ein Gefühl ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten. Schließlich siegte das Bedürfnis die Statue aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Langsam nährte er sich ihr, das Eis knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Als er vor ihr stand sah sie noch atemberaubender aus. Doch danach machte er einen Fehler den er eventuell nicht hätte machen sollen. Er war nämlich mit der im vorherigen Epos erwähnten Schrift gefolgt und schließlich hierhergekommen um titanische Macht verliehen zu bekommen. Tahu berührte das Material. Es fühlte sich weich an wie Seide, und gleichzeitig stark wie ein Panzer. Plötzlich ein Ruck in der Erde. Der Feuerkrieger wurde nach hinten geworfen und landete wenig sanf im eiskalten Schnee. Tränen traten in seine Augen den das Eis unter dem Schnee war hart wie Eisen. Er sah nur noch verschwommen durch die Tatsache das Schnee in seine Augenschlitze und somit auch seine Augen gespritzt war. Unscharf nahm er voller entsetzen war das die Statue verschwunden war. Tahu stand auf. Jetzt rann der schnee aus seinen mausgrauen Augen. Er spürte eine harte Erschütterung hinter sich und drehte sich um. Da stand der prächtige Soldat und sah auf ihn herab. Er sagte mit schallender, auch mächgtiger Stimme:"Du hast den Zorn meiner selbst geweckt in dem du mich wecktest. Ich werde dich meinen furchtbaren Zorn spüren lassen. Deine Zeit auf dieser Welt ist um, Toa.". Tahu bekam es mit der Angst zu tun als der 4 Meter große Steinsoldat sein mächtiges, gar gewaltiges Schwert hob. Er sprang weg, während das Schwert wie ein Blitz durch die Luft zischte und mit einem Donnerknall,gewaltigen Ausmaßes die Erde erbeben ließ. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nichts böses, ich wusste nicht das ihr schlaft oh Herr.",ein vergeblicher Versuch seitens Tahu den Wächter aus eisüberzogenen Stein zu besänftigen. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die man dem Gottesgleichen Soldat nicht zugetraut hätte, traf er Tahu. Seine Rüstung war zerrissen unter dem Druck des Steinernen Schwerts. Nur mit einem dünnen Lederwams den oberkörper geschützt nahm Tahu sein Schwert und rannte so schnell er konnte. Doch da wurde er von der übernatürlichen Schlagkraft eines Schwerts, das Götter erzittern ließe, schwer getroffen und knallte in den Eisboden. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn bewusstlos werden. Tahu öffnete die Augen. "Ich bin noch am Leben. Vielleicht hat er mich verschont.", dachte er. Ein wütendes Schnauben bei seiner ersten Regung seit Stunden so schien es bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Es mitterweile tiefe Nacht und Tahu hatte immer noch Schmerzen. Der Wachter donnerte:"Soe stehe auf du Wicht udn zeig das du dem Zorn meiner selbst trotzen kannst. Du hast meinen Schlaf gestört. Das ist unverzeilich. Nocheinmal lasse ich dich nicht aufstehen!". Tahu lud einen gelben Explosionball auf, bereit ihn früher abzufeuern als vorbereitet. Der Wächter hob sein Schwert, wie ein Meteor krachte es auf den Helme des Kriegers. Längst vergangene Kräfte wurden bei solchen Schlägen freigesetzt. Der Helm ward nun endgültig zerstört. Tahu rappelte sich schmerzgequält auf und feuerte denn gelben Ball ab;seine letzte Kraft entschwand und er brach zusammen. Eine gar mächtige Explosion schien die ganze Welt zu erschüttern. Der Rauch legte sich und Tahu;immer noch am Boden liegend, sah voller Entsetzen das der Stein Wächter keinen Kratzer hatte. Mit donnernden Schritten stampfte der Titan auf den Halbstarken hinzu. Die Erde erbete mit jedem Schritt, das Eis schien unter seinen Füßen zu Brechen. "Wer den Wächter schaden will muss sterben. DU der du da am Boden liegst, völlig hilflos, wirst nun deine letzten Sekunden durchleiden. Die steinerene Klinge hob sich und fuhr auf Tahu hernieder. Dieser schloss die Auglieder um es nicht mitansehen zu müssen. Er durchdachte sein Leben noch einmal. Seiner Mutter damals er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben; immer zu kämpfen, niemlas aufzugeben. Von neuer Kraft durchströmt er plötzlich sich rollt zur Seite. Das Schwert spaltete den hartgefrorenen Boden. Der Wächter;er schrie vor Zorn, der Schrei durchdrang die Grenze von Raum und Zeit, er riss den Boden auf Tahu fiel in einen tiefen Spalt. Nach langer Flugzeit; er fragte sich schión ob er womöglich nur träume knallte er auf den Boden. Er hörte und spürte seine Knochen brechen, merkte auch das jegliches Leben aus ihm heraussickerte wie das Blut aus seinem Kopf. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Der Wächter sprang in den Spalt, bereit Tahu zu töten. Tod und Verderben "Komm raus Toa", sagte der Gottesgleiche Krieger. Tahu hatte sich hinter einem Stein versteckt. Bereit alles zugeben atmete der Toa aus; krabbelte hinter dem Felsen hervor;richtete sich auf und schrie "Hier!". Schon hatte Tahu eine riesige, vielleicht auch gigantische Schnittwunde in seinem Bauch. Er spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit über den Darmbereich fließen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen;er konnte nicht mehr stehen; brach zusammen; er kämpfte einen Kampf mit dem Tod. Schwarz schwebte der Tod vor ihm. Er reichte ihm seien Hand, ganz aus Knochen, eiskalt spürte er den Atem des Richters. Komplett umhüllt vom unendlich weiten Mantel des Todes, sah Tahu keinen Ausweg. Er nahm die Hand des Todes. Dieser zog ihn auf und nahm ihn mit in sein Reich. Eine wundervolle Statue steht vor dem Eingang eines Tempels der seit Anbeginn der Zeit steht. Sein Antlitz lässt die alten Zeiten des Krieges sehen. An einigen Stellen gar ein schwarzer Fleck, gebrannt von den Feuerkriegern der Urzeit. Der Tempel steht da als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Aber die blutroten Flecken und Linien sind Zeugen einer Schlacht. Sie sind Zeugen eines Kampfes fataler Auswirkungen. Der Kampf brachte das Gleichgewicht der Welt aus den Fugen. Und hoch droben im Horizont;im Totenreich sitzt der Toa des Feuers auf einem schwarzen Stein. Er sieht gedankenverloren in eine Kristallkugeln. Was er dort sieht scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern, seine Gedanken sind woanders. In der Kristallkugel siht man eine Schlacht epischen Ausmaßes. Man hört die Schreie aus der Kugel im gesamten Totenreich. Tahu ist aber nicht interessiert an der Schlacht. Er denkt wie es wohl seinen Kameraden ergangen ist. Zwei davon;Onua und Pohatu;sind hier. Auch das lässgt ihn kalt er denkt an das Schicksal seiner lebenden Kameraden, den Rittern der Gerechtigkeit. Er siehtwie die Glatorianer zu hundert auf die Armee der Matoraner und Toa losgeht. Er sieht wie die Armee der Agori gegen die Ritter der Gerechtigkeit kämpft. Er spürt auch hier im Totenreich die Erschütterungen weit drunten auf der Erde. Die Glatorianer gewinnen, die Toa verlieren. Es ist ein ungerechter Kampf, die Mengen der KriegerInnen sind ungleich verteilt. Ein Zeichen für das Ungleichgewicht im Universum. Der Tod selbst,er sitzt auf seinem schwarzen Thron, sieht sich die Schlacht an. Er nippt nachdenklich an dem Kelch voll Wein. Er hat im Vergleich zu seinen Gehilfen noch alles was auch die Toa haben, Haut, Innereien und ähnliches. Doch viele habe den Meister der Toten noch nicht gesehen. Sein Antlitz vrhüllt von einem schwarzen Mantel, Sein Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Er erfreut sich an den vielen Todesopfern, sie bedeuten mehr Macht, sie bedeuten sein Leben im Reich der Toten. Durch die schwarzen Rauchschwaden die den ganzen Raum einhüllen hört er Schritte. "Wer wagt es mich zu stören?" Seine Stimme klingt hohl und doch tief. Der Klang seiner Stimme beschreibt die Vorstellung der Hölle, so könte man fast sagen. "Ich bin ein Bote der ihnen sagen möchte das der Toa des Feuers, der vor kurzem hier her kam, sie umbringen will." sagt der Bote atemlos. Seine Knochen haben bereits einige Kratzer es scheint als wäre er nur knapp einem Kampf entkommen. Der Tod lächelt bloß. "Der Toa wütet bereits unter ihren Wachen und besiegt alle. Ich wollte euch uhhh!" Ein Feuerpfeil traf den Boten noch während er redete. Tahu, einen Feuerbogen in der Hand, stand in den elenden Lumpen die ihm hier aufgezwungen wurden am Eingang des Saals. Der Tod ließ die Rauchschwaden verschwinden, um den Angreifer besser zu sehen. "Tod, ich will hier weg und hörte das du der einzige Schlüssel bist. Ich werde dich töten"bei den letzten Worten sein Gesicht sich wütend verzog. Er schoss einen Feuerpfeil auf das Herz des Todes. Dieser fing den Feuerpfeil in der Luft;skeptisch sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Pfeil ansah. Langsam der Tod schwebte zu seiner Sense um sie zu nehmen. Tahu formte aus Feuer ein Schwert, scharf wie die Klinge die er auf der Welt hatte liegen lassen. Das Schwert war so heiß wie sein Gemüt. Schon stürmter der Ritter auf den Tod zu um ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen. Er stürmte durch den Tod; lachend stand er da. Die Sense surrte durch die Luft um Tahu zu erledigen. Doch der Feuerkrieger hob das Schwert, ein Klirren, ein Schmerzenschrei und schon war Tahu seiner Kräfte beraubt. "WiWie mmachsst du d-das"brachte Tahu heraus. "Du kannst hier nicht mehr sterben aber eine Berührung mit mir und schon bist du deiner Kräfte beraubt. Du bist nicht der erste der hierraus möchte. Und doch kann ich dich nicht lassen." der ein zufriedenes Lächeln sehen ließ als die Worte sich im Raum verteilten. Tahu stand Schweißgebadet auf und schoss einen seiner explodierenden Ball auf den Tod. Mit einem Finger berührte er die Kugel und schon war sie weg,verschwand einfach. "Ich kann auch Energie absorbieren. Deine Angriffe, sie sind nutzlos." der sagte es gelangweilt. "Ich gebe nicht auf!" schrie Tahu. "Beeindruckend wie schnell du deine Energie wieder findest. Und trotzdem bin ich dir überlegen" murmelte der Tod. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dir den Gang zum Schlüssel zeigen würde. Du findest ihn im Palast Metex´. Ob er ihn dir freiwillig gibt weiß ich nicht."Der Richter über die Lebenden kicherte höhnisch. "Zeig ihn mir,Tod." Tahu sagte die Worte verbittert. Violette Energie die Hände des Meister der Toten umgab und ein Strahl der Farbe Bordeaux öffnete ein Dimensionstor. "Hier durch....Toa" sagte der Tod mit ein wenig Abscheu in der höllischen Stimme. "Danke....Tod" auch Tahus Stimme einen Hauch von Abscheu innehatte. Im Reich der lebenden Toten Kaum durch das Portal getreten wurde Tahu in einen Strudel aus Raum und Zeit gezogen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit das er fühlte vorbei. Er flog aus 5 Metern Höhe auf einen kalten Boden. Die Erde war hart gefroren, der Vollmond schien vom Himmel. Rund um ihn standen Grabsteine. Der Ritter hatte zu recht ein mulmiges Gefühl. Schon kamen Hände aus dem Boden, fassten nach seinen Lumpen auch Füßen. Er spürte wie er gepackt wurde Die ersten Untoten brachen ganz aus der Erde. Grausig standen sie auf. Wunden aus dem Krieg zierten ihre Haut, der Geruch verwesten Fleisches, er lag in der Luft. " Ihr wollt mich, dann holt mich doch." Tahu rannte weg. Er hatte bereits den Palast entdeckt. Schwarzer Nebel ümhüllte das Schloss, welches aussah wie das Schloss Draculas. Langsam ging dem Feuerkrieger die Puste aus. Es lag wohl an der teuflischen Kraft des Todes. Endlich beim Schloss angekommen, schnaufte er erst einmal durch. Das Meterhohe Holztor war mit Eisen verstärkt. " Wäre doch gelacht wenn ich da nicht durchkommen würde" murmelte der Toa zu sich selbst, Fledermäuse flogen über ihn hinweg. Einige Schritte zurückgegangen, rannte er jetzt wieder nach vorne. Seine Hände standen in Flammen, er streckte die flammenden Fingern vor und knallte gegen das Tor, sie fing wie gewünscht Feuer. Nachdem das Loch groß genug war , schlüpfte Tahu durch und stellte entsetzt fest das er bereits erwartet wurde. Das Grinsen im Gesicht Metex´ deutete einen Hauch von Hohn an. "Ich habe dich erwartet Toa. Du willst den Schlüssel zur Welt der Lebenden häh?.", er grinste noch breiter und hustete ein Lachen, "Dann musst du wohl mich und meine Generäle besiegen." Er lachte laut auf. "In Ordnung Metex. Du bist doch Metex oder" Tahu stellte sich in Kampfposition. Metex und seine Mannen waren einfach verschwunden. "General zeig dich ich will es schnell hinter mich bringen" Tahu schaute sich angespannt um. Man hörte das Scheppern einer Rüstung. Schritt für Sxchritt kam es näher. Tahu ging in die Hocke, zum SPrung bereit, wie ein Tiger. Aus dem Nebel des Innenhofs trat ein schwer gepanzerter Krieger hervor. wahrscheinlich ein General. "Bereit Toa?"fragte der General mit, tatsächlich ernster Stimme als ob er warten würde falls Tahu noch nicht so weit wäre. Der Feuerkrieger sprang auf den ZOmbie hinzu und erwischte ihn frontal- was einen riesigen Knall auslöste-, der General flog nach hinten, knallte durch eine Mauer. Die Mauerstücke flogen noch 10 Meter weit, neben Tahu erst landeten sie. Der Zombie jedoch stand auf als wäre nichts gewesen. Er packte seinen Morgenstern auf und schleuderte die Kugel auf Tahu. EIn Klirren und schon flog Tahu einige Meter in den Staub. Bei dem schlecht gepflasterten Boden tat dies besonders weh. "Mal sehen was du gegen FEUER MACHST!!" brüllte Tahu und schoss Feuersträhle, seine Hände glühten aufgrund der Hitze seines Feuers. Die Rüstung des Generals b rannte an de getroffenen Satelle durch und traf seine Hautfetzten. Langsam fing er Feuer. "Waaaaahh!! Ich brennnne. AAAAAAAARRRHGGH!!" schrie der General hilflos. Der Feuersoldat, er lächelte, nein er lachte höhnisch und erfreut zugleich. Wohl erfreut über den ersten Sieg seit Wochen. Höhnisch über die Niederlage des Generals. Tahu sah nur kurz ein Licht;schon lag er zuckend am Boden. "Den ersten hast du also schon besiegt. Bei mir wird es nicht so leicht" sagte ein Zombie, gerade vor ihm erschienen, mit Händen von Blitzen umgeben. Tahu sprang gegen eine Wand um über den 2. General zu kommen. Als er dann über ihm war schoss er Feuer. Ein Knall und schon wurde der Ritter schon wieder von einem Blitz getroffen. Er krachte in den Boden, eine Staubwolke wirbelte auf. " Du wirst nicht gewinnen und ich sage dir sogar warum. Dein Blitz ist heißer als mein Feuer. Aber das kann ich ändern.... !"schrie Tahu. Seine Hände glühten heller als weiß. "Du denkst das dein Feuer stärker ist als meine Blitze ?" Der 2. General wurde von Blitzen umgeben, sie schossen bis in den Himmel hinauf. Wie ein Käfig umgaben sie ihn ständifg in Bewegung ständig tödlich. Tahus Hände glühten heller als die Sonne, sie überstrahlten die Blitze. "Arrrgh!!!" brüllte der Soldat während er Feuer schoss, heller als Licht, und es auf Blitzsträhle traf. ES knallte immer wieder und eine Kugel geballter Energie entstand . Langsam aber sicher wurde der Teil Tahus zurückgedrängt. "Waaaarrggh!"schrie der General und erhöhte die Energie. Noch mehr Bltze schossen aus dem ganzen Körper des Generals, welcher gekleidet war wie ein Schamane. Die Kugel wurde größer, Tahus Teil immer kleiner. "Gib alles was du hast!"rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ich habe nicht mehr!" schrie Tahu als Antwort. "Du denkst zu sehr an den Kampf mit Metex. DU musst jetzt alles geben, nur jetzt ZÄHLT!"die Stimme in Tahus Kopf war sehr laut. "Ich kann nicht!"Tahu war verzweifelt. "Hast du soviel Angst das du Selbst Gespräche führst?" Der General war verwundert. "JETZT!!" schrie die Stimme und kurz darauf Tahu:"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!". Der Strahl Feuers aus seiner Hand wurde gewaltig. Das Feuer fegte die BLitze des Generals einfach weg. Die Mauern des Schlosses begannen nachzugeben. Die Schreie des Generals waren wohl grausam, doch tat er Tahu nicht leid. als der Zombie endgültig verbrannt und der Innenhof des Schlosses ganz und gar von dem Feuer zerstörtwar, hörte man wieder Schritte. Es schepperte. Aus dem Schatten trat Metex hervor und klatschte. "Du bist der erste der den 2. General besiegt hat." Metex hatte eine leise Stimme. Tahu dachte Annerkennung gehört zu haben. Metex Rüstung war silber, sein graues Haar hing bis zum Boden. Faltig und alt sah er aus. Doch auch stark und erbarmungslos. "Endlich lässt sich der König dazu herab gegen mich zu kämpfen." Tahu sah verbittert aus. "Ich kämpfe nicht. Ich bin kein großer Kämpfer. Nimm den Schlüssel" Metex kramte in seiner Ledertasche und holte einen Schlüssel hervor, von Totenköpfen und anderen abartigen Sachen geziert. VOn lila Energie umgeben sah der Schlüssel tödlich aus, als könnte man damit jemanden töten. Gerade als der Feuerkrieger sich den Schlüssel nehmen wollte zog Metex ihn zurück."DU dachtest wohl, ich gebe dir den Schlüssel pah" Metex schoss einen schwarzen Strahl, dem Tahu nur knapp durch eine ROlle ausweichen konnte. "Grr "knurrte Tahu. Schon wurde er von dem nächsten Strahl getroffen und flog nach hinten in die Ruine einer Wand. Nur verschwommen sah er den nächsten Strahl kommen. Ein zweitesmal getroffen lag Tahu nun begraben untereinem Haufen Steinen. "Hahaah!"hustete Metex während er es mit dem nächsten Strahl beenden wollte. Der Strahl traf den Schutthaufen Ein plötzlich erschienener Wirbel aus Feuer blockierte den Strahl, mehr noch, er lenkte ihn zurück. Schwer gtroffen von seiner eigenen Energie lag metex am Boden. "Du magst gewonnen haben ... doch der Preis dafür ist hoch. Haha... Du bist blutrünstig und grausam..genau wie ich..Nochein Opfer musst du töten dann ist deine Verwandlung komplett hahah.. Nur noch ein.."nach diesen Worten verstummte er. Tot konnte er nicht sein aber viellicht hat er sein Bewusstsein verloren. "Welche Verwandlung hat er blos gemeint"fragt sich Tahu während er sich den Schlüssel nimmt. Titanische Macht oder dunkle Kraft Er wurde in ein schwarzes Portal gezogen. Nach einer aufregenden Reise durch Raum und Zeit landete Tahu unsanft auf dem eisigen Boden vor einem Tempel. EIne schöne Statue stand am Eingang, doch der Soldat wusste das der Schein trügt. Er ging schnurstracks durch den Eingang. Die Halle die er betrat war noch viel schöner als das äußere des Tempels Suchend blickten Tahus Augen hin und her. Der Feuerkrieger war sich sicher dass all diese schönen Statuen hier nur darauf warteten ihn zu töten. Schritt für Schritt ging er vorwärts. Das innere des Tempels war genau wie das äußere von einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen. "Suchst du etwas...Toa?" fragte eine Stimme. "Wo bist du zeig dich?" sagte Tahu, wenn auch etwas unentschlossen. "Sieh mal über dich!"Die Stimme wurde lauter. Der SOldat sah nach oben. Was er sah, erstaunte ihn wirklich. Da hing ein Matoran, schwarz wie die Nacht. "Ein Schattenmatoran wie"Tahu ging einfach weiter und ließ ihn hängen. Seine roten AUgen färbten sich etwas dunkler. Schließlich stand der Krieger vor einer Tür, einer starken Tür, so wie es aussah. "Das haben wir gleich.." Ohne vorher zu probieren ob sie verschlossen war, schoss er einen Feuerball. Sie brach durch, dahinter ein Zimmer. Darin saß ein Matoran, ein Buch lesend. "Ich habe kein Geld. Bitte tu mir nichts" der Matoran flehte Tahu an. "Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert. Ich bin hier wegen der Titanischen Macht." DIe Augen des Soldaten waren schon fast schwarz. "Natürlich. folge mir Toa."sagte der Matoran und wieß auf eine Tür."Hier durch"der Matoran wirkte wie ein Licht Matoran. Als Tahu öffnete die Tür und was er sah erschrack ihn. Er sah sich selbst, ganz in schwarz, ganz böse. "Um Titanische Macht zu erlangen musst du dich selbst besiegen, so wie du wirklich bist" sagte Matoraner."Wa-Was a-aber d-d-das kann ni-nicht ich s-sein"stammelte Tahu. "Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben. DU warst selbstsüchtig und brutal. Höhnisch und grausam!"der schwarze Tahu hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. "Du bist nicht ich!"schrie der Feuerkrieger. "Warum haben sich dann deine Augen schwarz gefärbt?" die Stimme des Bösen war rau und tief. Der SOldat sah in das spiegelnde Eis und merkte dabei nicht, das die Tür zufiel,-der Matoran hatte den Raum verlassen-. Seine Augen, sie waren tatsächlich schwarz wie die Nacht. "Wenn du mich nicht besiegen willst, kannst du mich auch in deinen Körper aufnehmen."ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Schwarzen. "Und wenn ich das mache, dann bin ich genauso stark, als ob ich Titanische Macht erlange?"fragte Tahu, der das Angebot sehr verlockend fand. "Ganz genau. wir können uns sofort verbinden. DU wärst nicht mehr aufzuhalten!"Das leichte Lächeln das vorher noch auf seinen Lippen lag, verwandelte sich in ein diabolisches Grinsen. "Dann bin ich bereit...UUUUAAArrgh!!"schrie der Soldat als das Böse in ihm verschwand. Plötzlich, schwarze Blitze schossen aus seinem Körper, umgaben ihn wie ein Strudel der Macht. "W-WAS GESCHIEHT MIT MIR!!?"schrie Tahu, der immer größer wurde."DU WIRST STÄRKER!"das Böse in seinem Kopf rief. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Der Matoran des Lichts hörte die Schreie und dachte sich nichts. Das gehörte dazu, die Schmerzen. Doch plötzlich sprengte es die Tür auf. Sie flog mit einem Knall gegen ein Wand. Und ins Licht trat ein Titan, schwarze mit Dornen besetzte Plattenrüstung. Die Energie die von ihm ausging war so stark das der Matoran gegen eine Wand flog. "Sie haben sich verführen lassen!" schrie der Matoran empört." Hast du ein Problem!"brüllte der neue böse Tahu als Antwort. Völlig eingeschüchtert murmelte der Matoran"Nein". Der Titan stampfte hinaus, die schwere Plattenrüstung schepperte bei jedem Schritt.Draußen im ewigen Eis stand die Statue die ihn tötete. Er berührte sie provokativ. Sofort erwachte der Wächter, das Schwert fuhr auf Tahu hinab. Noch im Fall hielt er es auf, indem er die Klinge festhielt. Der Titan drückte so fest zu das das Schwert zerbrach. Er machte einen Salto, so das er hinter dem Wächter stand, bevor dieser sich umdrehen onnte hatte Tahu sein neues Schwert gezogen und ihn in der Mitte durchgeschnitten. "Wie kann das!" m,ehr brachte der Steinsoldat nicht hinaus bevor er verstarb. "Das fühlt sich gut an!"rief der Titan, erfreut über seine Macht. Stronius:Eine neue Bedrohung In dem hell erleuchteten Thronsaal in dem Tuma saß, wurden gerade wichtige Gespräche geführt. Nur Tuma und die höchsten Ämter im Palast Tumas durften teilnehmen. Denken sie wirklich das das eine gute Idee ist, euer Hochwohlgeboren?" Der Elite Skrall der dies gesagt hat schluckte. "Ja ich denke das es eine gute Idee ist und jetzt ruft Stronius" Tuma war leicht erzürnt über diese Frage. "Zu Befehl Sir" stammelte der Skrall Diener der auf die Wünsche seines Meisters wartete und rannte los. Stronius betrat den Thronsaal etwas verwundert über die Ehre, die ihm damit zu Teil wurde. "Stronius"Tumas Stimme war unergründlich. "Ja Sir?"Stronius wahr nicht wohl zumute. "Ich habe entschlossen dich zum Feldmarshall zu befördern"sagte der König feierlich. "Aber Sir das ist der höchste Militärische Rang,...Ich bin überwältigt."stammelte der neue Feldmarshall. "Du wirst mit der 7. Einheit die Burg der Gerechtigkeit einnehmen."Tumas Stimme war wieder scharf. Keiner würde es wagen ihm zu widersprechen. "Zu Befehl Sir"Stronius stand stramm und salutierte. Die Einheit 7 standen stramm vor Stronius. Die 7 besten Kämpfer im Land, alle unter der Kontrolle des neuen Feldmarshalls. "Wir werden heute die geschwächten Ritter der Gerechtigkeit ausschalten. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"Stronius Frage war so scharf gestellt das keiner der 7 ein Wort sagte. "Gut dann starten wir jetzt!"rief der Befehlshaber und rannte los. Die Morgensterne schwingend rannten ihm die Elite Krieger nach. Die Ritter stand auf den Wällen der Burg, den Angriff abwartend. "Da sind sie!"schrie Kopaka und spannte seinen Langbogen. "Alle auf ihre Position!"rief Lewa. "Es hat keinen Sinn, wir sind nur 3, sie sind 8."Gali hatte die Hoffnung mit dem Tod Tahus aufgeben. Der erste Elite-Krieger hatte den Wall erreicht. Der Pfeil Kopakas prallte an seiner Rüstung ab, der Morgenstern schmetterte gegen die Mauer. Erste Risse zeigten das die Schläge des Skrall nicht schwach waren. Oben zwischen den Palisaden kamen die 3 Toa in Bedrängnis. "Jetzt sind schon alle da." schrie Gali verzweifelt. Sie hatte leider Recht. Die Keule des Stronius schmetterte einen Krater in die vielleicht 2 Meter dicke Wand. Noch ein Schlag und die Mauer hatte ein Loch. "Mit 2 Schlägen hat Stronius unsere Mauer durchbrochen!"Lewa hüpfte mit diesen Worten von den Palisaden um sich den Skrall zu stellen. Klirren und Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören. Kopaka sprang ihm hinterher, wohl wissend das ihn unten vielleicht sein Ende erwarten wird. Weiters Klirren war zu hören und ein lautes "AAARGH!!". Gali fasste sich ein Herz, zog ihre Klinge ,ein unangenehmes Geräusch, und hüpfte von den Palisaden. Unten erwartete sie Stronius. Er holte aus, sie hielt den Schild dagegen. Die Keule traf den Schild, er zeriss unter der Macht des Schlages. Gali stolperte nach hinten, die Klinge schützend in Parierhaltung. Noch einmal holte Stronius aus... "Lass sie in Ruhe!"und ein reisiger Schatten tauchte auf... Eben so groß wie sein Schatten, baute sich Tahu vor dem ohnehin sicher 2 Meter großen Stronius auf. Der Titan überragte ihn um mindestens das doppelte. "Ich habe keine Angst!"schrie Stronius völlig außer sich vor Wut "Du hälst dich wohl für besonders stark" sagte Tahu völlig ruhig. Schon holte der Skrall aus um Gali zu schlagen. Der Titan schubste sie zur Seite, sie flog einige Meter weiter in den Staub. Die Keule Stronius´traf die furchterregende Plattenrüstung Tahus. Der Titan spürte zwar nichts antwortete allerdings mit einem Faustschlag ,natürlich mit Kettenhandschuhen verstärkt, in Stronius Magenbereich. Die Rüstung des Feldmarshalls gab nach wie Papier. Niederlage der Skrall Stronius sank zusammen, keuchend und Blut spuckend. "Na war das alles" lachte Tahu, er lachte ein böses Lachen, ein Lachen das Gali bleich werden ließ. "Nein pass auf" brachte Stronius heraus. Er ieb mit der Keule von hinten auf Tahus Bein, der Titan fiel. Mit einem Krachen schlug er am Boden auf. "Nicht schlecht, Stronius"murmelte Tahu als er wieder aufstand und dabei Stronius in den Magen stieg. Nur Ächzen gab Stronius von sich, bevor im die anderen Skrall aufhalfen. "Auf ihn!"schrie der Befehlshaber. Schon griffen alle 7 den Titanen an. Seine Rüstung glänzte, noch nicht einen Kratzer hatte sie. Tahu entschloss sich dazu auch auszuteilen und schon flog einer nach dem anderen weg. Nachdem die Skrall den Rückzug antraten fragte Gali Tahu:"Du hast dich verändert...Nicht zum Guten. Deine Augen sind schwarz, dubist brutal und grausam. Was ist passiert?". "Ich bin stärker geworden, mehr nicht.."so versuchte sich Tahu rechtzufertigen. "Mehr nicht! Mehr NICHT! Du hast 3 Skrall kaltblütig mit einem Lachen ermordet! Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!"schrie Gali mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich habe nicht gelacht, ich habe mich nur gefreut, das du noch lebst."Tahu war traurig über die Worte Galis. "Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht! Du willst dir nur ein reines Gewissen verschaffen" die Toa war ausser sich. "Du spekulierst dir was zusammen nur weil du wütend bist. Du willst dich nur abreagieren und ich bin das Opfer!"Tahu wurde immer lauter. "Du warst früher ein Freund! Du warst vielleicht sogar mehr als das, doch jetzt ist das sowieso vorbei!"Gali brach endgültig in Tränen aus."GUT wenn du meinst!!"brüllte Tahu. Irgendwo in einem Dorf, nahe der Burg der Gerechtigkeit, in einer kleinen Wirtsstube, da saß ein Matoran mit seinem Freundeskreis und hielt eine Rede. "Freunde und alle Matoran die ihr hier versammelt seit, leiht mir euer Ohr. Falls ihr mich nicht kennt ich bin Sir Solek von Strav. Ich möchte euch jetzt keine Anweisungen geben, doch eine Aufforderung sollt ihr hören. Also... Die Glatorianer kamen von einem weit entfernten Universum, sie sind hier eingefallen, haben uns geplündert und beraubt. Sie kamen, mordeten , brandschatzten und nun beherrschen sie uns auch noch. Ich sage euch, jetzt ist die Zeit reif uns zu wehren. Wir dürfen uns nicht länger beherrschen lassen, wir haben unsere eigenen Gesetze und unsere eigenen Normen. Ich habe mit den Soldaten meiner Burg bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Wer macht mit!?" fragte Solek von Strav zum Abschluss. Dabei stand er auf dem Tisch. Die Matoran im überfüllten Wirtshaus aplaudierten. Solek verbeugte sich und fragte noch einmal mit Feuer der Leidenschaft in den Augen:"Wer macht mit?". "Bei einem verwöhnten Adelsmann einschleimen nein, mich kannst du vergessen." ein Matoran verließ die Wirtsstube."Macht euch nichts drauß Sir, das ist nur Tanma. Ein kleiner Bauer, vielleicht ein Hektar Land."sagte ein anderer Matoran, etwas ängstlich."Tanma also.... Und ihr helft mir, die Glatoriner und Agori zu vertreiben?"fragte der Adelige nun schon zum dritten Mal. Bejahendes Gemurmel und einige laute Bejahungen ermutigten Solek zum fortfahren. Und draußen vor dem Fenster in kalter Nacht stand Tanma und sah in die Wirtsstube, wohlwissend das er dort nicht gerne gesehen war, vor allem in Anwesenheit Adels. Rund 200 Matoran, mehr oder weniger Amateure, wollten sich, bewaffnet mit Mistgabeln bis Einhandschwertern, den Glatorianern stellen die ihr Dorf bewachten. Nicht nur Glatorianer sondern auch Agori wollten sie vertreiben. Alle vor der Burg von Strav versammelt, standen die Matoran sehr disziplinert in der Reihe hinter den ausgebildeten Soldaten Soleks. Sie bildeten die 2. Reihe der Infanterie. Der eine oder andere, welcher ein Pferd hatte war bei der Kavalarie. Allerdings hatten bloß 5 ein solches. Solek selbst kam nach einiger Zeit in einem silbernen Plattenpanzer, einem Lipizaner ebenfall in silberner Plattenrüstung und mit einem schönen, offensichtlich frisch geschliffenem Schwert. Es war in einer mit Löwen verzierten Hülle, sein Umhang war weinrot, feinster Samt. Das Visir geöffnet begann er eine Rede "Wir haben uns hier versammelt um die Herrschaft der Glatorianer in unserem Dorf zu beenden. Ich persönlich bin bereit mein Leben für die Freiheit des Dorfes zu lassen. Ihr seid aber nicht verpflichtet zu kämpfen bis in den Tod. Ihr dürft auch mir die Schuld aufbürgen und fliehen. Ich wäre nicht böse. Also ich bin sehr zuversichtlich das wir, die Matoraner deiser Welt, diese kleine Schlacht gewinnen werden! Also stürmt den Sitz der Glatorianer und sichert die Freiheit für unser Dorf!" Die Soldaten und Bauern jubilierten nach dieser flammenden Rede. Und hinter einem Baum versteckt steht Tanma und lauscht der Rede. Wohlwissend das er es sich nicht leisten könnte mitzukämpfen, obwohl er wolle. Die Matoran stürmten nachletzten Worten Soleks los. Das ah Tanma wie durch Zufall etwas in der Sonne blitzen. Er ging hin in der Hoffnung es sei etwas wertvolles. Was sah er als er dort ankam, ein Schwert ein schönes Einhandschwert mit Verzierungen am Griff. Er hob es auf, und es fühlte sich an als ob es schon immer seines gewesen wäre. "Was für ein Schwert."murmelte er während er es schwang, als wäre er ein Meister. "Gut du hast es gefunden." sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter Tanma. Er erschrak und drehte sich um.Und was er sah ließ ihn noch mehr erschrecken. "Sir Solek, ich habe es hier gefunden und wollte es sofort zu euch bringen" demütig hielt er das schwert zu Solek. "Das Schwert ist für dich. Ich wusste das du gerne mitmachen wolltest und ich wusste das du den blinkenden Gegenstand gegen Gold tauschen wolltest. So habe ich es "zufällig fallen lassen" Solek lächelte. "Aber ein solches Schwert gebührt einem Bauerntölpel wie mir gar nicht" sagte Tanma während er das Schwert betrachtete. "Ich finde es gebührt dir. Es gehört jetzt dir, du musst dich entscheiden ob du es wgwirfst oder ob du mit uns in den Kampf ziehst!" rief Solek hoffnungsvoll, aber auch anspornend. Der Sitz Bramars, dem "Herrscher dieses Dorfes" war von den Matoran erreicht. Tanma stand neben Solek, bereit für dieses Dorf zu sterben. Er hielt das Schwert fest umklammert, angespannt wie ein Raubtier stand er da. "Matoran, greift an!"schrie Solek und sprengte mit seinem Pferd los. Die anderen Reiter ihm nach, als nächstes Tanma und die Soldaten und am Schluss die Bauern und Handwerker. "Da kommt was"murmelte ein Wächter Glatorianer eindeutig aus Tesera. "Lass mal sehen, das sind bewaffnete Matoran gut 300 Mann stark! An der Spitze ist Sir Solek!"schrie sein Kollege, ebenfalls Teserianer. Er rannte zu einem großen Gong und schlug ihn. Wohl Alarm. Sofort rannten dutzende Glatorianer zu Wffen, zogensich Rüstungen an oder spannten den Bogen. Die Matoran stürmten in die Burg und kämpften als ob es kein Morgen gebe. Tanma kämpfte herrausragend. Er schlug Saltos über Gegner und hatte auch sicher schon mehr als 10 Mann getötet. "Glatorianer Pack!"schrie Solek als er einem in den Magen schnitt und dieser leblos zusammensackte. Plötzlich sah er Tanma zusammenbrechen. Ein Teserianer hatte ihm in den Rücken geschnitten und wollte nun einen Stich in die Wirbelsäule machen um ihn zu töten. Solek stürmte hin und stelle sich über den Matoran. Er schlug mit dem Schwert auf den Teserianer ein, dieser ging völig hilflos zu Boden. Der Adelige lieferte sich ein weiteres Gefecht mit dreien gleichzeitig. Solek stand Bramar Auge um Auge gegenüber. "So Bramar, gib auf."Solek hielt das Schwert Richtung Bramars Thron, bereit ihn zu töten. "Wieso sollte ich?"fragte der Skrall während er Schild und Schwert nahm. "Du willst also das es so endet? Gut, mach dich auf den schlimmsten Kampf deines Lebens gefasst!" Solek stürmte voran, genau auf Bramar zu.Der Skrall, er hatte nicht vor allein zu kämpfen... Stronius hielt Solek den Mund zu."Danke Bramar, nimm als dank diesen Sack Gold."Der Feldmarshall warf Bramar einen Sack GOld zu. Mitten in der Luft traf eine Klinge den Sack und das GOld fiel zu Boden. Tanma stand in der mitte des Raumes. Stronius war so verblüfft das er Solek losließ. Dieser nam sien Schwert und stellte sich zu Tanma."Wir werden draufgehen"flüsterte Solek. "Ich weiß"zischte Tanma. Es folgte ein heftiger Schlagabtuasch zwischen den Skrall und den Matoran, wobei Stonius nicht teilnahm. EIn Strahl schwarzen Feuers ließ alle aufschrecken, auch der Elite-Skrall packte seine Keule um sich zu verteidigen. Tahu trat in den Raum. "Stronius ich habe dir doch gesagt verschwinde" fuhr ihn Tahu an. Tahu schoss einen Feuerball von der Größe eines Hauses. Schwer getroffen flog Stronius durch die Wand ins freie. Seine Keule flog noch weiter weg, er keuchte und hustete in der Staubwolke. Tahu zog sein Schwert und wollte zuschlagen um Stronius zu erledigen. Doch da fiel ihm ein was Gali gesagt hatte.Und er ließ das Schwert sinken Stronius nutzte die Gelgenheit um wegzulaufen. Das Dorf war befreit, doch weit draußen lauern noch viele Gefahren. So machen sich Solek und Tanma auf in neue Horizonte Übernahme eines Universums Solek stand an der Küste eines ihm unbekannten Landes. ´Das Schiff mit dem Tama und er hierhergekommen waren, es war an der Küste zerschellt. Tanmastand ein Stück von ihm entfernt. "Was denkst du?"fragte der Adelige Tanma. Nichts bestimmtes eigentlich.."antwortete der Bauer, doch Solek glaubte ihm das nicht. "Wir müssen jetzt zusammen halten"Solek war zuversichtlich. "Da war doch was. Dort hinten im Busch" Tanma war ganz aufgreregt und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Auch Solek zog sein Schwert, sich freuend auf einen Kampf. Aus den Büschen am Rande des Waldes sprang ein riesiger Rahi. Lange Reiszähne und Krallen so lang wie Soleks Fingern. Ungefähr 3 Meter Stockmaß, Tigerähnliche Züge und ein Keulenschwanz ließen ihn so mächtig aussehen wie einen Drachen. Es knurrte und ging in Sprunghaltung. Tanma tat es ihm gleich auf er knurrte, nur nicht so furchterregend. Das Tier sprang auf den Bauern los, dieser hielt das Schwert mit der Spitze voraus in die Richtung aus der das Tier kam. Die schwertspitze brach, das Tier flog zu Boden. Ein Teil des Schwertes steckte in seinem Bauch. "Tanma du siehst das zu ernst, man darf icht alles angreifen was man nicht kennt"Solek war ein klein wenig enttäuscht. "Es tut mir leid Sir, Ich dachte nur..."Der Adelige ließ den Bauern nicht zu Wort kommen."Das war ein Lebewesen, das soll man nicht töten"."Entschuldigung Sir"Tanma entschuldigte sich noch mal. "Gut dann geh jetzt und suche Feuerholz, es wird bald dunkel." Der Bauer rannte sofort weg, in den Wald. Tanma hatte noch nicht viel Holz als er plötzlich ein Leuchten sah. Ein richtig helles Leuchten. Er ging hin, nur um zu sehen was da leuchtete. Ein Stein lag dort, ganz weiß und strahlend hell. Tanma nahm ihn in die Hand, aus reiner Neugier, da erfasste ihn das Leuchten. Er wurde in eine Strudel der Mächte gezogen. Licht umfasste ihn und er fühlte sich gro´ßartig. Seine Rückenschmerzen waren weg, er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. "Wuuuuuuuuuhhhuuu!"schrie er als er ein bisschen in die Luft aufstieg. Er spürte sein größer werden. Tanma fühlte wie eine Waffe sich aus Licht bildete. Ein Stab, eine Rüstung aus Licht nahm langsam Gestalt an.Er glitt zu Boden, der Strudel aus Macht wurde in seinen Körper gezogen. Er fühlte sich stärker als je zuvor. Tanma war ein:Toa des Lichts. Tuma schrie und fluchte. Srtronius tat es ihm gleich."Ich werde diesen Tahu höchstpersönlicherledigen. Sofort zum Aufbruch bereit machen". Tuma schlug mit seiner Axt ein Loch in die Mauer der Burg der Gerechtigkeit. DIe Soldaten die ihn mit Speeren erwarteten, brachte er alle um, einige 100 Matoran in wenigen Minuten. "Was ist dort los!" schrie Tahu als er die Schreie hörte und losrannte. Tuma stampfte zu dem Tor das in den Innenhof führte. Gerade als er reinrennen wollte, wollte Tahu raus. Sie knallten zusammen, Tahu fiel TUma bleb stehen. "Du Ex-TOa! Jetzt stirbst du!" brüllte Tuma, die axt schwingend. Ein schwarzer Feuerstrahl prallte von Tumas Rüstung ab, ein weiterer richtete auch nichts aus. Seine Axt durchschnitt Tahus Rüstugn wie Butter, Sein Faustschlag ´ließ den Feuer-Titanen nach hinten fliegen, die 2 Meter dicke Wand durchbrach wie ein Stein unter der Faust Tumas. Japsend stand Tahu auf, der Helm war ihm vom Kopf geflogen. Das Blutfloss in Strömen aus Nase und Mund. Tuma holte zum nächsten Hieb aus, ein Feuerstrahl gegen seine Faust brachte nichts,der Schlag traf den Feuer Krieger und ließ ihn bewusstlos werden. "Das hast du jetzt davon. Du hast jetzt die Wahl:Entweder übergibst du mir das Universum oder alle müssen sterben. Das ich nicht abgescheut bin das zu tun, bezeugt der Burghof. Was sagst du?" fragte Tuma. Tahu betrachtete die Opfer und überlegte kurz:"Gut ich übergebe dir das Universum wenn die Matoran so weitermachen dürfen wie bisher". "Gut, dann sei es so" Tuma lachte. Un dieses Lachen ließ die Welt erschüttern. Und irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten der Welt, da steht ein neuer Toa und ahnt, er ahnt das er zu spät ist. Zwei Toa des Lichts Dieser Epos spielt in der Gegenwart, weil ich mit dem letzten Epos in eben dieser angekommen bin. Irgendwo, in den Weiten des Universums steht Tanma an einer Küste und schreit. "Was ist los?" Solek legt eine Hand auf die Schulter Tanmas."Ich fühle es...Wir haben unser Universum verloren" der Toa ist am Boden zerstört und wütend, wütend auf sich, auf die ganze Welt."Du bist da um es zurück zu holen... Ich weiß wir werden das schaffen" sagt der Adelsmann zuversichtlich und tröstend, seine Stimme ruhig und angenehm. "Und wie? Wir sind mittellos unsd schwach." murmelt Tanma tieftraurig über ihre Schwäche. "Du musst lernen deine neuen Kräfte zu kontrollieren..."weiter kommt Solek nicht, da neben ihnen ein Dimensionsportal sich öffnet und ein Titan mit Lanze heraus hüpft. "Wer sind Sie?" fragt der Adelige ängstlich. "Ich bin Takanuva, ein Toa des Lichts." antwortet der stramme Krieger. Solek und Tanma sehen einander erfreut an. "Nun ja, ich bin auch ein Toa des Lichts.." sagt Tanma bevor er von Takanuva unterbrochen wird. "Du siehst neu aus, Du bist noch nicht lange Toa oder. Ich schlage vor, du sagst mir wie du und dein Freund heißt und ich trainiere dich. Was sagst du?" der Titan lächelt. "Ich heiße Tanma und das ist Sir Solek von Strav" sagt der Toa schnell und sicher. "Wann willst du anfangen, Tanma?" fragt Takanuva. Als Antwort hört er" Ich will zuerst sehen was Sie so alles können". Ein Lichtblitz pulverisiert einen Felsen ganz in der Nähe des Toas. Solek und Tanma jubilieren, sie klatschen und rufen . "Denken sie das ich das auch einmal können werde?" fragt der Toa des Lichts zaghaft. "Natürlich denke ich das. Außerdem denke ich, das du mit mir perdu bist"sagt Takanuva lachend. Dieses Lachen schüchtert Tanma endgültig ein, er schrumpft zusammen. Nach wochenlangem Training ist Tanma stark genug um einen Rahi mit einem Schlag zu töten. Die Fähigkeit zu fliegen lernt er in einem Beeindruckenden Tempo. "Tanma;Tanma. Ich frage dich jetzt einmal warum du wie ein Verrückter trainierst?". "Ich will eine riesige Armee und deren unbesiegbaren Anführer töten". "Sowie du das sagst, klingt es als ob du Hilfe bräuchtest?" "Bitte Takanuva, wenn du Yuma, den Anführer der Armee, erledigen könntest wäre ich dir sehr dankbar" "Nein, ich werde die Armee aufhalten. Mithilfe deines Freundes und du wirst diesen Tuma ausschalten. Verstanden" "Aber ich..." "Verstanden?" "Ja Sir" So ist es beschlossen: Takanuva und Solek bekämpfen die Armee der Agori und Glatorianer während Tanma Tuma besiegt. Doch einer fühlt sich nicht bereit. Einer ist nicht entschlossen zu gewinnen:Tanma. Gerade als Takanuva und Solek das neugebaute Schiff beladen, kommt Tanma, mit seinem Toa-Schwert in der Hand. "Ah Tanma. Hilfst du uns aufladen?" fragte Solek hoffnungsvoll, wohl weil heben und schleppen keine schöne Arbeit ist. "Nein tu ich nicht. Ihr werdet mir jetzt zuhören" Sagte Tanma plötzlich aggressiv. "Ok, aber lass die Waffe fallen" sagte Takanuva beruhigend. "Nein ich werde sie nicht fallen lassen. Aber jetzt zum wesentlichen. Ich werde Tuma nicht töten.." "Aber Tanma.." "Ruhe Solek ich rede ihr hört zu" Tanma geht einen Schritt auf Solek zu und hält ihm die Klinge unter den Hals. "Tanma leg die Klinge weg!" "Ich habe es dir schon gesagt Takanuva, ich werde sie nicht weglegen!" "Nur weil ich immer so freundlich war, heißt das nicht das ich nicht auch anders kann!" "Dann zeig doch was du kannst!" Tanma und Takanuva sehen sich gnadenlos in die Augen. Die Wut die zwischen den beiden lässt Solek zusammenschrumpfen. Takanuva schlägt mit seiner Lanze zu, Tanma versucht zu parieren. Es misslingt, da Taknuva viel stärker ist. Ein Lichtstrahl von dem Titanen trifft die Brustplatte Tanmas und schleudert ihn nicht nur zurück, sondern hinterlässt eine Delle. "Nicht schlecht" keucht Tanma. Er schießt einen Lichtstrahl und noch einen, immer mehr, wie eine Maschine. Taknuva pariert die ersten zwei mit der Lanze, den dritten lässt er explodieren, durch reine mentale Kraft. Der vierte trifft ihn hart an der Brustplatte, sie bleibt unbeschadet, genau wie sein Körper. Takanuva springt Tanma an und ringt ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden. Drohend sagt er "Beruhig Tanma oder ich muss dir schlimmeres antun.". "Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen"Tanma versucht vergebens sich aus dem steinharten Griff Takanuvas zu wenden. "Beruhig dich!". "Ok;ok, wen du mich loslässt.". Tanma steht auf und geht zum Schiff, aufladen narürlich. Takanuva und Solek sehen sich an, ihre Blicke vielsagend und verwirrt. Tanma beruhigt sich nur äußerlich, innerlich tobt ein Sturm der Verzweiflung, ein Feuer der Wut und ein Gefühl des Wahnsinns Ruhe vor dem Sturm Die drei Freunde sind im Heimatdorf Tanmas und Soleks angekommen, um alles fürden entscheidenden Schlag vorzubereiten "Freunde, die ihr hier versammelt seit, leiht mir euer Ohr. Das ist Tanma, ihr kennt ihn von früher. Er hat sich in einen Toa des Lichts verwandelt. Und das ist sein Mentor und ein Titan des Lichts Takanuva. Wir werden in diesem Dorf eine Armee aufbauen um den Glatorianern die Kontrolle über das Universum zu entreißen!" ruft Solek, er steht dabei auf einem Tisch in der ranvollen Wirtsstube. Seine Rede reißt alle mit, sie aplaudieren und jubilieren. Solek verbeugt sich und wird -ohne das er es merkt- rot im Gesicht. Im Dorf sind jetzt tausende "Freiheitskämpfer" so wie sie sich nennen, versammelt. Die Schlacht gegen die Glatorianer ist in 2 Tagen angesetzt. Aus diesem Grund herrscht Aufruhr und Verzweiflung. Im Falle einer Niederlage werden sämtliche Matoran abgeschlachtet. "Wir müssen über den großen Fluss, am besten von Nordwesten" sagt Tanma während er mit dem Zeigestab auf die Tischkarte zeigt. "Es wäre besser wenn wir frontal von Süden die Konfrontation suchen und dann nach Norden torpedieren." sagt Takanuva, überzeugt von seinem Plan. Tanma denkt kurz nach und nickt dann. "Aber gegen Tuma werde ich nicht frontal begin.."beginnt der Toa des Lichts, hinterhältig wie ein Fuchs sieht er aus. "Es ist nicht gut wenn du dich anschleichst. Du könntest dabei selbst in einen Hinterhalt geraten" sagt Solek, sichtlich besorgt. "Aber wenn ich ihn von vorne angreife, könnte es sein das er schneller ist als ich und mich erledigt."sagt Tanma entsetzt von seiner Vorstellung. "Wenn du willst kann ich dir Rückendeckung geben" sagt Takanuva und siehe da Tanma ist beruhigt von der Vorstellung das ein Titan des Lichts ihm hilft. Es regnet in Strömen. Der Himmel ist grau und die Spannung groß. 5000 Matoran versammeln sich um die letzten Worte Soleks zu hören bevor sie in die Schlacht gegen die Glatorianer ziehen. Auf einem Rednerpult steht Solek um eine Ansprache zu haten. Verzweiflung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, sein einst so prunkvolles Adelsgewand wirkt fahl und kalt. "Ich habe eben erfahren, das wir der feindlichen Armee 1:3 unterlegen sind. Das heißt das jeder von euch drei Glatorianer töten müsste. Dabei müssen wir beachten das uns die Glatorianer in Größe,Stärke und Geschwindigkeit überlegen sind." begann Solek Dabei eine Träne über seine Wange rollt"Ich fürchte, das heute viele sterben könnten, ich wie jeder andere hier. Jetzt ist noch eure letzte Gelegenheit zu gehen. Nachher ist es zu spät." Solek beendet seine Rede, da er nervlich aufgelöst ist. Statt seiner geht nun Takanuva auf das Podest. "Matoran, um alle Punkte klar zustellen. Wir werden von hier aus einen kurzen Fußmarsch zum großen Fluss übernehmen, dann die Armee von vorne angreifen. SIe werden höchstwahrscheinlich versammelt sein und uns erwarten. Als erstes werden die Bogenschützen inige Ladungen Pfeile abfeuern, um ihre Trupppen aufzumischen und auszudünnen. Während der Schlacht werden Tanma und ich Tuma aufsuchen und besiegen. Danach kommen wir zurück. Die Armee wird binnen3 Tagen besiegt sein. Noch Fragen?" fragte Takanuva, nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll. Niemand meldet sich. Die Rede der Generäle motiviert sie nicht. Denn in der Luft liegt der Geruch der Angst. Leben und Tod Das Wasser eines Flusses ist während eines Sturmes nahezu unbefahrbar. Das müsste man eigentlich wissen.... Solek und seine Freunde vergaßen dies "Backbord..Backbord!" schreit Solek völlig vergebens, keiner hört ihn. Das schöne Schiff droht in dem Sturm zu kentern. Es blitzt und donnert, es hagelt und stürmt, das schlimmste Unwetter seit Jahren. Ein Blitz trifft den Hauptmast und zerstört den oberen Teil. Als dann auch noch ein Feuer ausbricht, gibt es Panik. Die Matoran laufen schreiend durcheinander und denken nicht daran zusammen zu arbeiten um das kleine Feuer zu löschen. "Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, das Feuer ist gelöscht. Takanuva hat die Energie des Feuers absorbiert!" brüllt Solek so laut er kann. Tatsächlich wird er erhört, langsam kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. "Sie erwarten uns" sagt Tanma zu Takanuva. "Ich hoffe Solek schafft es."antwortet Takanuva. "So Männer und Frauen, jetzt geht es los, wir greifen an!" schreit Solek, bevor er mirt seinem Pferd durch vom Schiff reitet. Ihm folgen 5000 Mann, davon ein Viertel beritten. Die vom Regen völlig durchweichte Erde spritzt unter den frisch beschlagenen Hufen von Soleks Lipizaner hervor. "Sie kommen" schreit ein Skrall und schlägt einen Gong. Sofort springen die Glatorianer herum um sich noch fertig auszuzrüsten und zu bewaffnen. Solek überrennt mit seinem Pferd einige Glatorianer, sie sind sofort tot. Der Lipizaner gallopiert in einem irren Tempo, ein Glatorianer welcher sich ihm in den Weg stellt, überlebt es nicht. Doch Solek ist nicht der einzige der aufräumt. Tanma erzeugt Licht Druckwellen, oder er schlägt Glatorianer im gnadenlosen Zweikampf Ko. Gerade als der Toa einen Glatorianer beseitigt, tippt ihm Takanuva auf die Schulter. Wie wild fährt Tanma herum und wirbelt mit dem Schwert. "Es ist jetzt so weit Tanma. Halt dich an mir fest" flüstert Takanuva so leise das ihn nur Tanma als Toa hören kann. Der Toa tut wie im geheißen und kaum das er sich fest hält verschwimmt die Umgebung. Nur noch Licht sieht Tanma, es sieht so schön aus, so friedlich das er völlig ruhig wird und den Anblick nur noch genießt. Doch so schnell es begann so schnell endet es jetzt. Sie stehen im Thronsaal Tumas. "Endlich bist du hier" sagt Tuma, der keineswegs allein im Thronsaal sitzt. Stronius und Branar, sowie die Einheit 7 sind auch anwesend. "Ich und Takanuva werden dir ein Ende bereiten. Mach dich gefasst!"schreit Tanma während er mit Lichtgeschwinigkeit Tuma trifft. Der Herrscher, völlig ausgerüstet, fliegt nach hinten in eine Wand. Ein Krater entsteht an der Stelle an der er aufschlägt. "Meine Rüstung ist undurchdringlich. auch für dich...Toa" sagt Tuma zornig, wohl über den Treffer des Toas. "Ich will das gerne testen" sagt Takanuva mit ungewohntem Zorn in der Stimem, ja sie bebt richtig. Tuma packt seine Axt mit beiden Händen, bereit für den Angriff eines Titanen. Plötzlich hört man ein Knacken und sieht Takanuva, wie seine Lanze die undurchdringbare Rüstung knackt. Ein immer größer werdender Spalt, breitet sich auf der ganzen Rüstung aus. Tuma schreit, holt mit der Axt aus, und schlägt Takanuva mit eben dieser. DIe Axt spaltet seine Rüstung wie Butter.Aus der Öffnung der Rüstung läuft Blut auf den Boden. Takanuva keucht und sinkt in die Knie."Jetzt liegt es an dir Tanma" bringt Takanuva gerade noch hervor, bevor er ganz zusammensinkt und regungslos da liegt. "Tanmas Augen weiten sich , dann schreit er "Aaaargghh!!" und erzeugt einen Strudel aus Licht. Lichtstrahlen schießen nach allen Seiten, die Palastwände geben wie nichts,Und Tumas Rüstung wird immer splittriger. Der Strudel wird wieder kleiner. Immer kleiner, bis er schließlich nur noch eine hell leuchtende Kugel in der Hand Tanmas ist. Tuma nimmt seine Axt und holt aus, Tanma feuert die Kugel ab. Die Axt-Klinge und die Licht-Kugel treffen aufeinander. Die Skrall sehen sich nur noch verzweifelt an, dann folgt eine Explosion die den ganzen Planeten erschüttert. "Sie haben es geschafft, genau wie wir" sagt Solek zu sich selbst als er die Explosion sieht. "Tanma kommt zurück!" brüllt ein Matoran. Solek läuft zum Matoran, mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen. Doch dieses wird schnell zu Entsetzten. Tanma trägt eine Leiche die aussieht wie Takanuva."Was ist passiert!"schreit Solek verzweifelt. "Takanuva hat d-die Rüs-s-tung von T-Tuma durchbr-rochen- und dann hat i-i-ihn T-tu-ma-a umge-bracht" schluchzt Tanma, sein Gesicht von den Tränen völlig durchnässt. Wir sind heute hier um den tragischen Tod Takanuvas zu betrauern" begann Solek seine Trauerrede."Er hat sein Leben im Kampf um unser Universum gelassen. Auch hat er den Kampf für Tanma gewinnbar gemacht"sagte Solek und trat dann vom Redner Podest. Der Tag war seiner Stimmung gleich, Regen und kalt. Viele weinten doch niemand so sehr wie Tanma. Doch schon bald wird Tanma wieder Hoffnung finden Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Axonnmaster